


Friendship Bracelets and Fistfights

by BlackEyedGirl



Category: Kick-Ass
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment fic prompt: "If I'm gonna do this whole knee socks and study buddies grade school bullshit, I'm gonna do it my way."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Bracelets and Fistfights

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ comm comment_fic, for the female characters theme.

She hadn't done anything really bad. Mindy knows better than to break bones or knock out teeth, now that she's not in costume. Marcus gets upset when that happens.

And anyway she had been doing Katie a favour, so it's a huge fucking joke that Mindy is the one sitting outside the principal's office.

Marcus stops to speak to her before he goes in to talk to the genius in charge. "What happened this time?"

"Katie needs to work on her ducking."

"Principal Matthews says she has a black eye."

"It wasn't my fault!" The universe is so unfair. Then, that's not new.

Marcus sighs at her and walks past. He'll get over it when she explains. She's just bored of the whole explaining thing. Daddy never- he never needed that kind of bullshit. He just knew.

Mindy kicks her heels against the wall under the bench. The bell rings to let class out, and Marcus is still in there with the principal. Kids hurry past her on the way out – some of them faster than others, when they see her glaring.

Katie appears and stands beside Mindy. She looks at the floor, and then says, really fast, "I told them not to call your dad. Guardian. Sorry."

"I know."

Katie sits down. "I would've had him, if I'd remembered what you said. He's pretty slow. I just forgot to watch out for the-."

"Yeah. You should work on that part. Or he'll just keep right on hassling you. Unless you want me to do it."

Katie hums. "No. I want to do it. I'll be better next time." She sticks her hand in her pocket and comes out with a little twisted plait of thread. "I made you something."

Oh, Jesus Christ. But Mindy takes the bracelet and wraps it around her fingers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you want to come over to work on that English project on Friday? I've got the DVD at home – we could watch it together."

"Your parents probably aren't going to be really happy about that."

Katie shrugs. "They'll get over it. You're my best friend."

Marcus has great timing. He walks out just at that moment and stares. Katie's black eye isn't _that_ impressive. Mindy's been beaten up way worse than that. Mindy looks back at Katie. "Get your mom to call Marcus, if she doesn't freak out too much about the shiner. See you tomorrow."

Mindy takes Marcus's hand. He walks her down the corridor and asks, "That's the little girl who got hurt?"

"She maybe wasn't ready to take Jack Finch on just yet. We're working on it. What? You told me to try and make friends."


End file.
